Ada Apa Dengan Anbu AADA
by H2P
Summary: nah loh....ini menceritakan tentang perjalanan mereka semua para bocah2 dr konoha gimana mereka bisa jadi ANBU beware: Shounen ai! huehehehehehehe


Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto buat narutonya…lagu2 yang ada disini milik penyanyinya…

By. Neitai

_**ADA APA DENGAN ANBU?**_

**That's Anbu no asrama, letaknya di tengah-tengah desa Hidden Leaf Konoha. Strategis, lebih dari ratusan siswa menghuni asrama ini, baik itu dari Konoha, Suuna, Otogakure, Mizu, de-el-el…pokoke terkenal, fasilitasnya top. Ada kelas plus ac dan home theatre, ada kantin yang diregistrasi perorang, ada lapangan olahraga, taman, praktikum no heya, praktek shinobi no heya. Asrama bagi yang tempat tinggalnya jauh dari Konoha. Sensei-nya pun gak sembarangan, yakni para Sannin, Anbu dan Jounin profesional serta tak lupa para Hokage. Sebut saja yang terkenal, Hatake Kakashi, Maitou Gai, Jiraiya, Uchiha Itachi, Kabuto, Sarutobi Asuma, Umino Iruka, Kurenai, Ebisu-sama, Shiranui Genma, Gekko Hayate, Morino Hibiki, Anko Mitarashia, Tsunade ( Godaime ), Uzumaki Arashii ( Yondaime ) dan Hokage Ketiga, Sarutobi-sensei. Top abis khan? Nah…berminat mendaftar? Hubungi Lee di nomor berikut…0817..**

"**JEDUAKZ!."**

Lee memegangi kepalanya yang benjol, Sasuke mendelik dengan tajam,

"Jangan ulagi kata-kata promosi itu di depanku untuk kedua kalinya."

"Enek ah, Lee-san…," Neji mengangguk, menyandangkan tas selempangnya, "Kita udah denger itu setahun yang lalu, kayak baru masuk aja,"

Lee manyun, "Yah, kan hitung-hitung nostalgia sejenak sebelum peresmian kalian jadi Anbu,"

"Dan kau jadi manajer tim, kan," lanjut Sasuke, Gaara menyela dari belakang Naruto yang masih asyik menikmati crepenya tanpa banyak omong,

"Manajer band, sekaligus,"

"Oh—ngomong-ngomong soal band, minggu depan kalian harus manggung di desa Mizu, lalu perayaan hari anak-anak di daerah sebelah Hikari Gakure, lalu setelah itu ke…,"

"Udah, ayo masuk, urusai…," Sasuke mendengus, menggeret lengan Neji, Naruto, Gaara, dan tak lupa Lee, sekaligus masing-masing dua di tangan. Mereka mengikut saja diajak sang leader, daripada di-chidori. Gaara manyun.

Mereka agak tegang, kecuali Lee. Karena dia jelas tak mungkin ikut pendidikan Anbu setahun ini seperti yang lain, dia menjadi manajer tim Anbu dan band Sasuke yang diketuai Shikamaru. Hari ini mereka berempat akan mendapatkan training terakhir menjadi Anbu, terakhir, tapi kata Lee paling gak enak, dan tentang apa training itu, cuma sensei mereka yang tahu.

"Uchiha," Gaara nyeletuk, "Mau mukul seseorang nggak,"

"He," Sasuke bengong, "Maksudmu,"

"Tuh…," Gaara nunjuk ke belakang, ke gerbang, Neji yang harusnya berjalan di belakang mereka sedang ditahan sama Itachi, masih pakai kemeja putih lengan panjang sama capochin bercelana hitam. Tampak sedang memaksa Neji ngobrol,

"Ngapain si Itachi," Naruto membuang bungkus crepes ke tempat sampah, lalu kembali ke dekat Sasuke, "Ngobrol sama Neji-san ya,"

"Bukan ngajak, tapi maksa," sahut Gaara senang, andai ada kamera, rekaman pembantaian Itachi Uchiha oleh adiknya pasti bisa dijual mahal, soal ekonomi, pake prinsip Kirimaru!.

"Tolongin dong…kalo nggak kita bisa telat," Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke, uh…angka satu beraksi, Sasuke langsung mengembangkan hidung,

"Oke…,"

Di gerbang, Itachi menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Neji, yang terus-menerus menghujaninya dengan satu kata berulang-ulang,

"Lepas! Lepas gak,"

"Ngobrol dikit aja nggak boleh,"

"Aku bisa telat, Inken na! Lepas nggak,"

"Nanti malam ada acara nggak,"

"Ada,"

"Pergi sama aku ya,"

"Nggak mau!."

"_**Aniikkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."**_

Gleg! Itachi perlahan menoleh, suara seksi nan dingin itu…

"Ah..aho…B…baka otoutou…hai, ohayo gaozaim…,"

"Jangan basa-basi," Sasuke melipat tangan dengan sharigan tiga user-usernya, Itachi nyengir,

"Pinjem Hyuuga-nya bentar ya,"

"Nggak boleh! Neji harus ikut masuk sekarang! Segera enyah sana! Cepet,"

"Bentar lagi dong…sepuluh men…,"

"Nggak,"

"Lima men…,"

"Nggak…,"

"Tiga men…,"

"Nggak,"

"Satu men…,"

"Gaara," Sasuke berteriak tanpa menoleh, "Pasirmu nganggur tidak,"

"Ya…,"

"Sabaku dia…," Sasuke berbalik, menyeret Neji menjauh dari kakaknya, dan Itachi cuma bisa ngacir saat Gaara dengan senyum licik membentuk pose Sabaku kyuu ke arahnya. Kabur desu!.

"Rasain, arigato, minasan…mau kemana kita," Neji bertepuk tangan, Lee menunjuk ke bangunan sebelah bukit Hokage, tempat dimana biasanya Yondaime bersemedi. Bersenang-senang sembari mandi. Habis ada onsennya.

"Doko? Kamana atuh? Kok nggak di asrama saja," Naruto merengut, Sasuke melingkarkan tangan di pundaknya, nyari kesempatan,

"Takut,"

"Siapa,"

"Usuratonkachi…,"

"Bastard,"

"Kodomo-chan,"

"Teme'…,"

"Amayakasu…,"

"Pervert,"

"Boys…ahooo…tolong berhenti sebentar, plis…," Neji menengahi mereka, "Kok jadi olokan sih,"

"Aku heran…," Lee berbisik di telinga Gaara, that's tickles," Kok mereka bisa awet ya,"

"Tanya Galileo,"

"Thanks atas usulnya," Lee mencibir, dengan agak tertatih dia mengikuti keempat temannya menuju ke bangunan yang imaksud tadi, tangan Sasuke masih saja melingkar di bahu Naruto walau yang bersangkutan sudah menurunkannya berkali-kali.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk, mereka bersua Shikamaru, yag dikomentari makin seksi saja bibirnya…pas sekali, makin monyong 3 inchi. Maka mereka pun masuk bersama-sama.

"Gimana aturannya, Lee-san," Neji menoleh ke arah Lee yang langsung membuka catatannya cepat-cepat,

"Eng—ada empat lantai yang harus dilalui, setiap lantai dijaga. Dan yang menjaga kita adalah tim sensei yang sudah ditunjuk Yondaime bersama Godaime. Kalian harus melewati keempat lantai dengan selamat. Untuk dapat dilantik jadi Anbu, paling tidak lewatilah tiga diantara empat itu, tapi yaa…kalau bisa dilewati semua ya bagus!."

"Ada hukuman?." Gaara melirik, Lee menggeleng,

"Cuma pemantapan yang agak miring," dia nyengir, "Kalian mau tahu siapa saja Kochi-nya," balasnya dengan mulut sedikit dimonyongkan seperti Shikamaru, yang lainnya berjalan sembari menoleh penasaran,

"Satu tim kan," ujar Naruto, "Siapa,"

"Semuanya ada empat, yakni dua Anbu, satu Jounin, dan satu Sannin,"

"Pasti Kakashi-sensei ya," tebak Naruto, dia manyun saat Lee mengangguk, "Yaahh…,"

"Lalu sannin itu pasti Jiraiya ojii-san," Naruto menebak lagi, semuanya menatap Naruto heran,

"Kok tahu," Lee tercengang. Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, "Soalnya sannin kita hanya ada tiga kan? Orochimaru ojii-san, Jiraiya ojii-san, dan Godaime. Si Orochimaru terlalu tua untuk menghadapi kita, Godaime jelas tidak mungkin, jadi…,"

"**OOOHHH**…,"

"Tidak perlu koor-dong," Gaara mendengus, menaiki anak tangga duluan, Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya,

"Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan suka ini, Sasuke…," Lee meneruskan membaca catatan, "Uchiha Itachi kan Anbu juga,"

"DEG!."

Sasuke mencelos sekejap, "Aniki ikut njaga,"

"Ho-oh," jawab Lee bloon, tangan Sasuke mengeras,

"Oke…coba saja dia berani ngapain," balasnya ngotot, Gaara terkekeh, tak menghiraukan kelima temannya yang ternyata mengerumuni buku catatan Lee,

"Hai, ayo cepat," dia mengajak, tapi mereka malah nyengir dengan mata melengkung, Gaara jelas curiga,

"Nani Soundayo ne,"

"Tahu tidak siapa Jounin di lantai kedua nanti," Lee tertawa pelan, serempak dengan saat Gaara angkat bahu, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, dan Naruto mengepungnya dari mepat arah. Depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, dan berbisik mesra bersamaan,

_**"Genma………."**_

"**BUSH!."**

Sesuai perkiran, muka Gaara langsung memerah, dan lucu sekali. Mukanya yang berwarna framboize merona jadi agak pink. Khekhekhe…lima kali.

"Yaah…sudahlah," Shikamaru menyela dan melewati Gaara sok penting, "Sebagai sesama penganut aliran **cowok suka cowok, **kalian harusnya ber…,"

**"Rasengan!."**

"**DUAARR!."**

**"Chidori!."**

"**BLARRR!."**

**"RokuJyuu no Tataku!."**

"**BUAKK!."**

**"Sabaku Sousou!."**

"**CROTH!."**

"Ups…," Lee menutup muka dan matanya bersamaan,

"Kuharap **_dia _** masih hidup."

Lantai 1… 

**Kochi: Jiraiya (Sannin)**

"Yahhhhh, si pervert," Naruto mengeluh, "Ahooo…Jiriya-sensei," dia meletakkan tepi telapak tangan di kening, mengucap salam pada seorang pria berambut putih mbegar dengan sake botol di tangannya, duduk di bebatuan dekat kolam ( di dalam bangunan ada kolam? ) yang dipenuhi teratai di sana-sini.

"Lho," Jiraiya melongo, "Jadi kalian yang mau ujian hari ini,"

"Ya…," jawab Shikamaru,"Kami berlima,"

"Kenapa mukamu? Kok ancur,"

"Aha…ha…," Shikamaru nyengir, "Sedikit accident di tangga," ujarnya diiringi pelototan dingin dari keempat temannya. Berani-beraninya mengejek mereka, walaupun…memang benar sih.

"Oke…jadi apa nih yang harus kami lakukan," Sasuke melipat tangan dengan wajah tidak sabar, Jiraiya mengerenyit tapi cengirannya makin lebar, tiba-tiba dari dalam kolam muncul seekor katak supergede berwarna oranye bentol-bentol, berpose peace norak dan berbaju kuning ngejreng bertotol merah tua. Pakai kacamata item lagi! Plisss dechh!. Nggilani!

"Ga—gama Kichi," Naruto menunjuk dengan mata melebar, yang lain hanya bisa bengong nggak ngerti,

"Gama kichi? Donata desu ka," Neji menggigit bibir, "Apa bedanya sama Gama bunta ouyabin yang selalu kau sebut itu? Naruto-chan,"

"Anaknya,"

"Nani,"

"Kami harus apakan dia," tanya Sasuke, "Dibantai," balasnya, Gaara tertawa senang, daraaaahhh…I love you. Jiraiya meggeleng cepat,

"Dibuat sate katak," tanya Sasuke lagi, "Kebetulan laper nih…."

Gamakichi mengerut, semua Uchiha memang nggak ada yang waras.

"Kalian harus menungganginya," Jiraiya menjawab.

"Only that," Shikamaru mencibir sok asing, "So easy,"

"Jangan senang dulu," Jiraiya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bebatuan, sekotak gede kaset-kaset, dan…sebuah mini compo keluaran philips. Yang lainnya mendelik heran,

"Buat apa,"

"Kalian akan menunggangi gama kichi, tidak boleh jatuh, boleh pakai jutsu kalau perlu. Dan poin penting dalam tantangan ini adalah, Gama kichi akan berjoget…," Jiraiya menyambar salah satu kaset, dimasukkan dalam tape, lalu menunjukkan covernya,

"Diiringi lagu **TOXIC…**."

"**BRUAK!."**

"Lho? Jatuh," Jiraiya nyengir,"Gampang kan? Tapi kalau kalian tidak suka Britney Spears, aku masih punya Numb-nya Linkin Park, SexyNaughtyBlitchy Tata Young, Go-nya Flow, Colibre-nya Maksim, Yeah-nya Usher, Lose My Breath-nya Destiny Child, Heaven of Love-nya Bautista, atau…,"

"Cukup deh," Sasuke menghela napas, "Dimulai saja,"

"Yayayayaya…Gama Kichi, kau siap,"

"**ROGER!."**

"Oke...urut absen ya? Hoi! Suna! Kau duluan," Jiraiya memencet tombol play, Gaara naik ke atas punggung Gamakichi, dan seketika itu pula lagu toxic pun mengalun, Gamakichi spontan berjoget,

**_"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_**

_**your toxic I'm slipping under**_

_**with a taste of poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Don't you know that you are toxic…**_

_**And I love what you do**_

_**Don't you know that you are toxic."**_

"Uwaaaa…,"

Gaara terlonjak-lonjak, mati-matian pasir menghalanginya agar tidak jatuh, hanya bergoyang ke kiri-kanan mengimbangi gerakan gamakichi yang beremangat mengikuti ritme cepat si toxic.

"Hwaahhh…," dia terbanting ke punggung yang bertonjolan, pasti sakit. Untung nggak jatuh tuh, coba jatuh, pasti akan…hehehe...batin Sasuke licik. Jiraiya memandangi stopwatch,

"Stop! Turun,"

Gaara lemes, dibantu Shikamaru dan Neji dia turun dari pungung gamakichi, kliyeng-kliyeng. Pusing.

"Neji Hyuuga,"

"Aku boleh pilih lagu kan," Neji mencopot jaketnya, lalu bergegas ke tempat kaset, menarik salah satunya,

"Best Collection of Destiny Child," tanya Shikamaru bergidik, Neji ngangguk, "Lose my breath…tolong diputar," dia menggulung lengan kemeja. Naik ke atas gamakichi dalam satu kali lompatan, Jiraiya angkat bahu, dan…

"Ready? Go," Neji berteriak, suara menghentak dari para anggota destinys child langsung bergema di ruangan itu,

"Gila! Dia mikir apa sih," Shikamaru melongo melihat Neji dengan lincahnya menari di atas gamakichi yang entah kenapa gerakannya sama dengan cowok narsis di atasnya itu. Tanpa pegangan, Sasuke dan Gaara menatap bengong. Naruto asyik-asyik aja mengikuti gerakan Neji, asyik lagi!. Goyang kiri, goyang kanan, hentakkan pinggul! Go! Right here! Right now!

"Turun!."

"Yeah! Selalu berhasil!."

"Selanjutnya. Anaknya Arashii, ah—ya, Naruto…,"

"Osh," Naruto mau, melepas jaket dengan santai, dilemparkan ke Neji, lalu memanjat pungung anak gama oyabin itu,

"Tata young…tolong ya," dia melirik Jiraiya, yang langsung mengangguk,

"Jangan pakai sexy no jutsu!."

"Hehehehe…," Naruto nyengir, "Oke! Ayo mulai,"

**_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_**

**_just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_**

**_when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_**

**_can't change the way I am, sexy naughty bitchy me!."_**

"_**CROTH!."**_

"**CRUOTH!."**

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung mimisan, gimana enggak? Naruto berjogetnya sexy banget! Cuma pakai kemeja sama celana bercelemek, keren abis! Gerakannya meliuk-liuk persis kayak tata young di video klipnya. Croth! (lagi)

"Stop! Turun!."

"Lha," Naruto protes, "Kan belum setengah jam, ojii-san!."

"Tapi kau membuat dua anbu sok tahu itu bersimbah darah, bodoh…, turun gih…," Jiraiya menggeleng, dengan manyun Naruto turun dan menyambar jaketnya setelah menerima kotak p3k dari Jiraiya, tentu untuk mengobati mimisan dua cowok yang lagi horny tadi.

"Shikamaru Nara…,"

"Lho? Bukannya Sasuke duluan,"

"Mau nyuruh orang mimisan naik gama kichi? Bisa ditendang, baka…," Jiraiya menyahut tenang, Shikamaru nginyem,

"Jangan monyongin bibir dong," Gamakichi memelototinya, "Punya kamu lebih tebel ya,"

"Diolesin madu tiap malem," kilah Shikamaru tak mau kalah, "Jangan bandel ya? Pelan-pelan saja…," dia menenangkan, tapi gamakichi yang males dinaiki orang yang ngalahin keseksian bibirnya itu membelot, begitu suara falsetto Orange Renji terdengar…

**_Sekaijuu hora waraatte sora miagete saa tachiagate…o yeah!_**

_**Sekaiju hora kawaatteru minna ganbatte saa tachiagate…o yeah!**_

"**BRUAK!."**

Shikamaru tergelincir, jatuh tepat di lantai semen tepi kolam, untung nggak kecebur, Gaara terkikik di sela-sela darah dari hidungnya.

"Jatuh?." Jiraiya mendelik, "Kurangi 5 point, dan ini hadiah untukmu," dia mncoretkan seulas tinta hitam berbau katak diatas hidung Shikamaru diagonal sampai menutupi mulut. Huekzz!

"Huweee…," Shikamaru berdiri sambil memasang tampang imut, "Masa dicoret sih? Bibirku yang seksi jadi gak seksi la…,"

"Buak!."

"Kliyeng…,"

Shikamaru semaput dibanting Sasuke dari belakang, cowok itu sudah berdiri di depan gama kichi dengan hidung terbalut tissu. Buru-buru Jiraiya mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya.

"C..cho..chotto matte! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku diikat!."

"Soalnya ini request dari Sandaime, kau paling emosional kalau bertindak, bisa kutebak kalau nanti kau pasti menggunakan chidori…atau…," Jiraiya menotok keningnya,

"Sharigan…sampai setengah jam ke depan tidak bisa kau gunakan…,"

"Curang," delik Sasuke, sembari melompat dengan tangan terikat di atas Gamakichi,

"Request dari si Arashii…," Jiraiya mengeluarkan kaset sekaligus, "Aku akan mengganti-ganti lagunya, jadi siap-siaplah bergoyang…kau butuh olahraga."

"Siap? Mulai!."

" _**I've become so nummmbbb!."**_

Wuaaa…Sasuke mundur ke belakang, karena gamakichi tiba-tiba melompat, dia harus bolak-balik maju mundur agar seimbang. Baru beberapa menit menguasai gerakan, Naruto disuruh Jiraiya mengganti kasetnya lagi,

"_**Nee kikoe masu ka? Sora wa hate shinaku aoki sunde ite….,"**_

Lha…pelan..Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang, gamakichi bergunyuuu…

"_**Wake me up! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark!."**_

Dak! Sasuke mundur ke belakang, hampir saja dia tergelincir kalau chakra di kakinya telat keluar, wushh! Dia melompat ke kepala gamakichi, menirukan gerakannya dari situ.

"_**Para penontooonnn…bapak-bapak ibu-ibu semua yang ada di siniii…,"**_

Dangdhuth! Sasuke nyaris bergelundung saking kagetnya, tahu-tahu saja gamakichi ngebor, akibatnya tubuh Sasuke serasa dibor, gemetaran.

"_**Beetle-beetle in the park!."**_

"_**You're always gonna be my love, imawa mada kanashimi o shitemo…."**_

"_**I want to change the world!."**_

"_**Just wild be communication! I nebi tsukaenagara..,"**_

"_**Go! Go! Go! Ale-ale-ale!."**_

"_**Berakhirrrr…di Januariiii….."**_

"Stop," Jiraiya berteriak bersamaan dengan telunjuk Naruto yang mematikan tape itu, Sasuke melompat turun dengan napas ngos-ngosan, mata kliyeng. Tapi dia masih bisa berjalan sendiri menuju ke tempat Neji,

"Lepasin,"

"Oh-ya," Neji bergegas mengotak-atik tali yang mengikat tangan Sasuke, Jiraiya mencatat hasil Sasuke di atas notebook, dia tersenyum puas,

"Bagus sekali, oi! Shikamaru…kau harus lulus ujian berikut, ingat ya!." kata Jiraiya sambil ngakak, "Ganbatte kudasai! Ayo gamakichi! Kita comeback!."

Mereka menaiki tangga kedua, pintu lebar terbuka dengan sapuan debu menyambut mereka saat menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua, Naruto tercengang melihat isi di balik pintu itu, ruangan dengan sebuah maket padang pasir lebar bergerumuh. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut keemasan menggigit sebatang lidi dengan ikat kepala simpul mati warna biru. Duduk di atas gundukan pasir.

"Genma-san!." Naruto berteriak, Genma menoleh,

"Oh—sudah datang,"

"Kochi-nya," Neji menunjuk dan Genma mengangguk, Sasuke menyusul ke dalam bersama Shikamaru.

"Aku nggak mau basa-basi, kalian lihat ke sana saja langsung," Genma mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan, dan sebuah buket besar berisi kaktus meksiko kecil-kecil berduri tajam muncul ke permukaan. Sasuke mengerenyit,

"Kau mau apa,"

"Menyuruh kalian melewatinya," Genma mengedip, "Dilarang pakai jutsu selain chakra di kaki, gampang kan,"

"Easy," Neji bergumam, "Kelihatannya sulit…,"

"Ah—sudahlah, lakukan saja…."

"Dari siapa dulu? Genma-san," Naruto mendekat, "Aku ya,"

"Nara…," Genma mendelik sembari mencabut lidi dari mulut, "Kau duluan."

"Aku,"

"Kau tidak lulus ujian pertama kan? Coretan itu apa,"

"Iya! Iya! Aku dulu!." Shikamaru berjalan, hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Genma berteriak,

"Dilarang juga pakai sepatu!."

"Haahhhhh!."

Dengan cepat Genma berputar ke arah yang lain, dipandangnya sisa anbu tadi,

"Kalian tolong berbalik,"

"Kenapa," tanya Naruto, Genma mesam-mesem,

"Karena ini akan sangat tragis,"

Semua menurut ketika Genma membalikkan badan mereka,

"Berbalik ya, Uzumaki …,"

"Oke…Genma-san…," jawab Naruto riang,

"Uchiha…berbalik…,"

"Hmm…,"

"Hyuuga-san, berbalik juga,"

"Baik…,"

"Suu…glek," Genma terbelalak kaget, si Gaara tiba-tiba nyengir di depannya, tinggi mereka sepadan, jelas Genma mundur karena Gaara tepat di depan mukanya, close up. Tatto Ai jelas terlihat. Merah menyala.

"Su—suna-san…," dia bergumam, "B…berbalik,"

"Baiklah…," Gaara meringis.

Alasan kenapa Genma meminta mereka membalikkan badan segera terjawab, karena sedetik kemudian, terdengarlah suara-suara memilukan dari belakang, Nara Shikamaru,

"Auw! Aw! Adaw! Sakit! Aduh! Duri sialan! Adauuuhhh! Wuaaahhh! Waw! Aduuhhh! Aw! Aw! Aduh!. Gyaaa! Wa! Awaw!."

**_Poor Shikamaru…_**

"Pasti sakit…," Naruto membatin,

"Semoga dia masih hidup…," Neji berdoa,

"Mati saja deh…," Sasuke ngakak dalam hati, Gaara tersenyum mengerikan,

"Daarrraaaahhh…,"

TWEEEEWWW…

Shikamaru menyeberang dengan keadaan mengenaskan, telapak kakinya luka semua, berdarah-darah. Gaara semangat hendak mendekat, tapi kerahnya ditarik Sasuke sampai dia mencelat,

"Jangan ngeles kamu! Temen diembat juga,"

"Kan darah…," Gaara manyun, tinju Sasuke mengarah ke mukanya. Naruto dan Neji buru-buru membalut kaki Shikamaru agar cowok monyong itu tidak menjerit-jerit terus (sekaligus menghindari kemungkinan terburuk, diisep sama Gaara) sementara Genma membacakan nilai,

"Hm…berhasil menyebrang, walau luka…kau kululuskan…lain kali hati-hati." Shikamaru menghela napas lega, yang penting lulus, dia menggumam.

Giliran Sasuke. Sok cool, cowok itu memusatkan chakra pada kakinya, tegag. Dia menginjak kaktus dengan hati-hati, pelan-pelan. Tanpa salah, tak ada jeritan yang keluar saat mereka berbalik, dan begitu Genma menepuk bahu mereka, Sasuke sudah berada di seberang, terduduk, dengan kaki terangkat, mukanya pucat.

"Kau tidak luka,"

"Tidak, tapi tolong dong…," Sasuke melambai—malu, "Kakiku kram nih…."

"Ya ampunn…," Genma menepuk jidat, "Tolong diurus dong, Uzumaki-san…,"

"Oke…,"

Neji maju ke depan, dia tak lupa mengeluarkan sisir dan bedak, dasar narsis. Penampilan tetep nomer satu, tanding pun harus keren. Sambil menaiki maket dia buru-buru merapikan wajahnya,

"Aduh…sudah rapi belum ya? Eh! Keringet! Mesti diusap, ntar jadi flek! Gak bagus buat kulit, aduh…lupa bawa sunblock! Nanti UV-nya nyengat mata…."

"Hyuuga-san…,"

"Ah…Genma-san, boleh pakai kaos kaki? Kakiku baru dipedicure kemaren,"

"Hyuuga-saaaannn…,"

"Bercanda kok,"

Neji segera menyeberang, pelan-pelan seperti Sasuke, dia menggunakan chakra dengan bagus, sesekali dia melompat-lompat, menghindari duri-duri yang terlalu mencuat, aduh…kulit mulus nggak boleh kegores, batinnya.

"Huaahh," Neji meloncat ke seberang, kakinya dikentrok-kentrok sampai debu yang nempel jatuh semua,

"Ih—pasir! Jijik! Najis! Kotor! Kuman! Bakteri! Jamur! Nggilani!."

"Dasar narsis," Sasuke menggelegak, "Kurangi saja nilainya, Genma,"

Genma meringis, tanpa diminta Naruto segera maju, dia memejamkan mata sejenak, memusatkan chakra pada kaki. Lalu dengan langkah riang dia berjalan di atas chakra tanpa menyentuh kaktus, melayang, Sasuke melotot,

"Sejak kapan dia bisa seperti itu,"

"Sejak kau tahu…," Shikamaru melengos, "Seharusnya kau memantau dong, Sasu-honey…,"

"**PLETAK!."**

"Urusai," geram Sasuke, tak urung dia kagum juga, honey bunny swetty sudah sampai di seberang dengan melonjak-lonjak gembira,

"Genma-san! Genma-san! Lihat! Aku bisa! Aku bisa! Aku bisaaaa!."

"Bagus sekali," Genma menulis di catatannya, "Sekarang kalian semua bisa melanjutkan ke lantai tiga, soalnya kalian semua sudah lu…,"

"**_Genmaaaaa…,"_**

GLEK!

Pelan-pelan Genma menoleh, Gaara sudah mencengkeram kerahnya dengan mata menyipit, mengerikan.

"Ah…ah..aha, ada apa ya? Suna-san,"

"Memang kau pikir aku di sini untuk apa,"

"Ah-aha…aku lupa, si…silakan," Genma memiringkan badannya sehingga Gaara bisa lewat, dengan sok dia meletakkan guci super gede itu ke tanah, tanpa dikomando aliran pasir segera mengikuti langkahnya dan membuat semacam permadani dia atas hamparan kaktus, Genma tercengang sampai lidinya terjatuh, Sasuke melotot, Naruto nganga, Neji bengong sampai matanya item, Shikamaru udah nggak berkedip,

"**CURANG!."**

"Pluk,"

"Nyampe tanpa luka," ujar Gaara bangga, hanya sepuluh detik, rekor banget! Genma menulis sampai gemetar, ini tak ada dalam peraturan sih, tapi kok ya bagaimana toh…pengen dilarang, tapi di buku peraturan nggak ada larangan menggunakan pasir. Hhiihhh…

"Ya sudahlah…ayo kita ke atas," Sasuke mendelik, berurutan, Naruto, Shika, Neji menyusul, Genma menutup note dengan malas. Lalu menggigit kembali lidinya dan berbalik, tapi tangannya ditangkap Gaara cepat-cepat,

"Ehe," dia melongo, "Suna-san,"

"Eng, ada waktu tidak," Gaara memerah, "Na…nanti kutunggu di belakang,"

"Nani,"

"Ada…yang mau kubicarakan," kata Gaara sembari memalingkan wajah, menatap muka Genma yang innocent itu bikin nggak kuwath.

"Baik."

"Aha…oh—ya, ak…aku ke atas dulu…."

"Eng—anu…Suna-san…,"

"Ya,"

"G…ganbatte…kudasai," Genma mengangguk sebelum berbalik masuk ke dalam bilik bangunan, Gaara tersenyum. Dia mendongak ke atas dan kaget…

Pasirnya membentuk tanda hati besar di udara…

"HALLOO!."

Kakashi duduk di atas batang pohon lantai tiga, Sasuke berkacak pinggang,

"Sensei…cepat turun dan katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan,"

"Sebelum itu…," Kakashi menunjuk ke belakang dengan mata belo, ekspresi bingung yang aneh,

"**Dia **kenapa?."

Spontan semuanya menoleh, Gaara berdiri dengan pose pandangan menerawang dan mulut membentuk lubang melengkung. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya merah merona melebihi jambu. Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Gaara begitu bahagianya.

Naruto mendekat, meraih semua bunga yang ada di atas kepala Gaara,

"Jangan gangguuuuuu…," Sasuke berbisik pelan, Naruto nyengir,

"Gaara-san,"

"…,"

"Gaara-san,"

"…."

"Gaara-san!."

"He,"

"Nggak mempan ya," Neji memegang bahu Naruto, dan mendorongnya ke arah Sasuke, "Biar aku yang coba…," ujarnya mantap, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"**GENMAAAAAAAAAAA!."**

"**Ah! di mana," **Gaara terperanjat, celingukan, Neji tersenyum puas.

"Begitu caranya…,"

Naruto melongooooo…oooh…gitux yakx…understandx.

"Kau mengerjaiku." Gaara memerah lagi, Neji hanya melengos dingin,

"So? Nande," Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "Apa yang sensei perintahkan,"

"Oh—iya, itu, di sana. Sudah kusiapkan." Kakashi menunjuk ke satu arah…,

"**HAAHH!."**

Semuanya kaget.

"Nggak usah pakai hah dong…." Kakashi melengos,

"**HIIIIIHH!."**

"Hih juga nggak boleh…."

"**HUUUHHH!."**

"Huh juga nggak usah…."

"**HEEHHHH!."**

"Kita mulai saja deh…," Kakashi menyerah, dasar bandel.

Di depan mereka terletak sebuah kotak hitam supergede lengkap dengan peralatan canggih dan kamera-kamera di sepanjang dindingnya. Tulisan **Konoha BlackBox Nation**-nya terpampang di pintu masuk kotak.

"Masuk ke sana, perlihatkan beberapa kehebatan bakat kalian, istilahnya sih…show your intelegent, are you understand?." Kakashi menjawab singkat, "Shitsumon ga arimasuka?."

"Ada…." Neji mengangkat telunjuk, "Kita boleh ngapain aja kan?."

"Ya."

"Oke—thanks."

"Ini keahlianku…," Shikamaru berujar dengan sok, iya—iya…batin Sasuke, bibir monyongmu itu sudah merupakan suatu kelebihan….

"Kita mulai, dengan…Hyuuga," Kakashi membuka pintu kotak. Neji masuk dengan agak grogi, tapi,

"Wuushhh…."

Dengan super anggun, Neji bergaya layaknya bintang shampoo profesional, rambut hitamnya yang aslinya terikat tinggi dilepas dan dikibar-kibarkan kesana-kemari,

"Waahh…," Naruto menganga, memandang Neji dari monitor di dinding kotak, "Neji cantik…."

"Fiuu…," Shikamaru bersiul rendah, "Kalau nggak ingat dia cowok, kayaknya bakal aku jadiin pa…," dia berhenti, karena Gaara dan Sasuke memandangnya bersamaan—sinis.

"Siapa tadi yang ngejek kami," tanya Gaara manyun, Sasuke nyibir,

"Dibunuh Itachi baru tahu rasa…."

Selesai bergaya, Neji kembali mengikat rambut. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari jaket, yang tahu-tahu berkelotak membuka ke segala arah membentuk beberapa ruang datar dengan alat-alat kosmetik khusus cowok di sana-sini,

"Senjata rahasia," tanya Kakashi bingung, Sasuke ngakak,

"Iya...rahasia yang bikin aniki nguber dia sepanjang hari…."

Benar sih…Neji mulai menggunakannya, pertama, alis. Dibentuk rapi dengan pinset dan pensilnya. Mata, bulunya dilentikkan pakai penjepit. Pipi nggak diapa-apain, karena memang sudah merah. Bibirnya dioles liplint…basah kayak jelly.

"Gila…," Shikamaru mengusap iler, "Cantik, men…,"

"Iya, cret…," sambung Naruto ngeles. "Kalau begini aku nggak heran kenapa Itachi-san ngebet banget."

"Hoi, hallo…," Gaara menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangan di depan mata Shikamaru yang nggak berkedip—"Yah, tewas."

"Berikutnya apa lagi, Hyuuga," Kakashi berbicara lewat mikrophon. Neji mengacungkan jempol, dia menutup matanya sejenak, urat-urat pucat langsung bermunculan di sekitar mata,

"**BYAKUGAN!."**

"Ah, Shikamaru bengong, ngapain? Oh? Naruto-san! Awas! Tangan Sasuke-kun usil di belakang, Gaara-san. Bunga-bunganya belum ilang dari kepala? Kakashi sensei…kalau mau alat-alat ini nanti boleh diminta kok, buat Iruka-sensei kan," celoteh Neji super cepat. Rupanya ilmu membaca pikiran. Kakashi salting, soalnya semua memandanginya heran,

"Ahaa…ha…aku pikir, Iruka pasti senang kalau diberi itu…," katanya malu. Neji ngikih pelan, "Tukar tambah pakai nilai,"

"O—itu nggak bisa, kau boleh keluar," Kakashi membuka kembali pintunya, dan Neji keluar dengan wajah berseri. Habis dandan, jadi fresh…Sasuke yang menyusul masuk sempat berbisik di telinganya,

"Cuci muka sebelum aniki jadi horny."

"Oke."

Pintu ditutup, Naruto sudah menduga apa yang akan ditunjukkan Sasuke untuk pertama kali.

That's right! Pose keren! Cowok yang merasa tampan melebihi Tom Felton itu segera memasang berbagai pose yang mirip-mirip coverboy kalau lagi nampang di majalah Konoha yess. Iyalah. Sasuke kan coverboy tahun ini. Shikamaru dan Gaara buru-buru menoleh ke belakang menahan muntah. Rasanya perut mereka pengen pusing. Si Neji dengan minat memperhatikan gaya-gayanya Sasuke, bersama Naruto tentunya.

Gaya selesai. Pose kelar. Giliran jutsu. Sharigan beraksi. Mata user-user itu menyala-nyala. Kakashi dan yang lain buru-buru merem. Habis Sasuke mandang pas ke kamera.

Selesai menyebarkan nightmare, sulingnya dikeluarkan, melantunlah Akeboshi dari dalam kotak. Kepala kelima orang yang ada di luar bergoyang ke kanan-ke kiri. Lembut sekali. Mata Gaara merem-melek, Neji tanggap, dia mengeluarkan kikir dan mengasah gigi taringnya sejenak, lalu…

"**KRAUK!."**

"**Wadawww!." **Gaara terlonjak kaget, dia mengibaskan tangan kesakitan,

"Apaan sih? Gigit sembarangan, emang aku takoyaki apa?."

"Kalau kamu tidur, siapa yang bakalan ngurus si Shukaku? Enak aja!."

"Kan ada Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi dan Shukaku kan beda!."

"Woi, berhenti, sudah selesai," Kakashi mengaba-aba. Sasuke keluar dengan muka cool, Gaara menyusulnya masuk.

**MASKARA** **ALWAYS**! Sekotak kecil maskara hitam asli negara Suna langsung dia praktekkan di depan kamera. Mengoleskan tebal-tebal di atas pelupuk matanya yang tak beralis sehelaipun. Semuanya dapat melihat bagaimana mata Gaara sebeum pakai maskara. Sipit. Mungil, bersinar. Mirip mata orang cina. Naruto tertawa saking lucunya.

"Kawaii desuuuu…."

Selanjutnya bakat alami Gaara. Begitu tutup guci dibuka, rombongan pasir langsung berkumpul membetuk bangunan istana kecil yang indah, Neji bertepuk tangan, istana hancur diganti bangunan tugu Hokage. Naruto yang tepuk tangan. Ganti bangunan gunung Hollywood. Shikamaru yang antusias. Giliran pasir membentuk bangunan hotel, Sasuke bersiul.

Gaara keluar. Ganti Naruto yang maju.Oke…Kakashi memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan bangku penilainya yang ada di depan monitor.

"Kau saja yang menilai, Hyuuga…,"

"Ore wa,"

"Ha-i…aku ke belakang saja."

"O…ee…," Neji menganguk,

"Aku mulai ya," Naruto berteriak, dia memasang kuda-kuda,

"**OIROKE NO JUTSU!."**

"**CROTH!."**

Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru langsung mencelat bersimbah darah, Kakashi di balik bilik ngakak abis-abisan,

"Sudah kuduga dia akan menggunakan jurus itu."

"Oi," Neji celingukan, "Naruto-san!."

"Ohee hehehehe…gomen! gomen," dan…bush! Naruto kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Sasuke dan yang lain berusaha berdiri walaupun tertatih.

"Se…seksi no jutsu…," Shikamaru melap hidungnya, "Makin gede makin seksi aja dia…,"

"…," Gaara mengangguk, Sasuke tak berkomentar.

"Aku coba lagi ya? Bukan seksi no jutsu kok," teriak Naruto,

"**HENGE NO JUTSU!."**

"**CROTH!."**

Lagi, Gaara…hidungnya mimisan hebat, bagaimana enggak? Sosok Genma nude tanpa ikat kepala dan lidi di mulut itu terlihat jelas di layar. Tersenyum.

"NARUTOOOO…," Neji bergumam, 'Genma' Naruto nyengir,

"Gomen ya, Gaara…,"

"Ng..nggak apa—uph!…apa…," Gaara mengangguk dengan terpaksa, tapi kelihatannya dia agak nyesel saat Naruto kembali ke bentuk semula. Ihii…

"Oke…coba yang lain, ah!."

"HENGE NO JUTSU!."

"CROTH!."

Kali ini bukan berasal dari para anbu muda tadi, melainkan dari bilik. Kakashi yang sembunyi, Neji ngakak, diikuti tawa Shika dan Sasuke. Gaara mati-matian menahan gemeletuk giginya yang pengen meringis.

Iruka-sensei, dengan gaya yang sama seperti Genma. Ramping, tinggi, rambut terurai cokelat gelap, bekas luka di hidung. Nggak tahanx!.

"Su—sudah dong, Naruto-san…," Neji mencegah, tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau nggak usil,

"HENGE NO JUTSU!."

"Uwaahhh," teriak Neji, dia nggak mimisan, tapi langsung pingsan di tempat, Itachi Uchiha…memandang lewat monitor dengan gaya cool, bercelana hitam, kemeja putih tak dikancing, dan rambut terurai panjang sepunggung. Seksi abis!.

"Hoi, Neji…bangun," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipinya, mata Neji membentuk tanda Uzumaki. Naruto keluar dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Sukses besar! Kakashi pun kembali ke tempatnya.

"Giliran Nara…tolong tunjukkan bakat dengan benar…," dia menyindir, Sasuke merengut. Shikamaru masuk, tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung memamerkan bakat yang mengantarkannya jadi **The Best Voice **di Konoha Awards sebulan lalu.

"Hmmmm…ahak! Ihik! Uhuk! Ehek! Ohok!."

"**You raise me up! So I can stand on mountain!**

**You raise me up…to walk on stormy seas…**

**I'm strooonggggg…when I'm on your shoulder…**

**You raise me up…to more than I can beeeeeeee…!."**

"**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!."**

"**Suit! Suit! Suit!."**

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, suaranya nge-bass and falsetto abis! Nge-mix! Keren banget!.

"Thank you! Thank you!."

**Lantai 4**

**Kouchi: Itachi Uchiha**

Oke…lantai yang paling dibenci Sasuke dan disebali Neji, dimangkeli Shikamaru dan disumpahi Gaara. Itachi menyambut mereka dengan dandanan ngejreng super georgeous.

Persis seperti apa yang di-HENGE no jutsu kan Naruto. Kemeja putih dengan suspender yang sama hitam dengan celana, sepatu serta rambutnya. Tersenyum di depan pintu, mereka melewatinya satu-persatu.

Pertama, Naruto…

"Hai- Itachi-san!."

"Hai…,"

Kedua, Shikamaru…

"Hai…Ita…hoek…."

"Hai…."

Ketiga, Neji…my honey…

"H…h..ai…I…tachi…,"

"Hi…,"

Kempat, my baka otouto

"Hueekhhhhhhkkhhxxxxxx!."

"Hai…,"

Kelima…si Suna…

"…,"

"Glek," Itachi memegangi kepalanya, "Gue dicuekin!."

"Rasain," Sasuke ngekeh, Gaara masih bertahan dengan khayalannya di lantai dua tadi. Jadi don't distrub him if you not want to dikubur hidup-hidup.

"Yah, oke…kalian duduk sini…," Itachi menunjuk ke bangku pajang di samping ruangan yang mirip ruang wawancara. "Kaca ruangan di sebelah ini kedap udara, peluru, terigu, batu, labu, abu, kerikil, pasir, semen, atau anbu… jadi nggak ada yang tahu apa yang kita lakukan di dalam…,"

Semuanya mengangguk-anguk, so?

"Di dalam sini aku akan menguji mental kalian, satu-persatu masuk, akan kutanyakan dua pertanyaan tetap. Dan satu pertanyaan khusus."

"Pertanyaan tetap," Shika nyeletuk, "Apa itu,"

"Good question," Itachi nyengir, "Pertama, aku akan mengorek habis kesalahan terbesar yang kalian lakukan selama kalian hidup, dan kedua…rahasia terbesar kalian."

Sasuke tercekat, lidah Neji tergigit, Naruto bengong, mata Gaara tiba-tiba beralis, Shikamaru monyong lima senti. Ibaratnya, kaget berjama'ah.

**"APAAAAAAAAAAA!."**

"Good respons…," Itachi masuk ke ruangan tadi dengan lidah dijulurkan, mirip Bakoro (AN: init uh nickname dari kita2 buat si Orochimaru, Bkoro Baka Orochimaru)—"Aku akan panggil satu-satu, duduk manis dan tunggulah, semakin tanggap kalian menjawab, semakin besar nilai kalian."

"**NARA SHIKAMARU…."**

"Glek," Shikamaru menenggak ludah kaget, dia maju perlahan, dan membuka pintu ruang wawancara ( alias ruang eksekusi baginya ) ada sebuah meja, lampu duduk, dua kursi. Satu cangkir kopi, satu gelas susu, sepiring mochi kashiwa. Plus permen setoples.

"Silakan dicicipi…nin chang-chang…," Itachi ngakak, Shikamaru duduk tanpa menyentuh apa-apa…bekas Akatsuki, pasti akalnya belum tobat benar. Pasti sintingnya masih nyisa. Jangan-jangan mochi ini isinya daging Orochimaru atau gigi Kisame…atau minumannya beracun. Sihapha tahhuu….

"Halo? Monyong-man? Are you ready," tanya Itachi, mengangkat catatan tinggi-tinggi di atas kakinya yang bersila di bangku—"Sebutkan kesalahan terbesarmu!."

"Eh-aaaa…," Shikamaru menggaruk bibir, "Aku pernah menyanyi di depan rumah sakit Konoha dan tahu-tahu salah seorang pasien mati jantungan."

"Oke…lalu,"

"Mencium Ino tanpa ijin, gara-gara itu gigiku remuk kabeh…,"

"Terus,"

"Sempat naksir Neji, habis dia can…,"

"**TERUSSSS?."**

"Jangan marah dong, udah deh kayaknya…."

"Rahasia terbesar? Minimal dua lho!."

"Operasi bibir…,"

"**OKEHHH**! Cateth! Lalu? Lalu?."

"MMMM…apa ya? Ngintip Anko-sensei mandi…,"

"Seksi gak?."

"Banget."

"Pertanyaan khusus untukmu…**Godaime itu orangnya bagaimana?."**

"Seksi, keren, cool, perhatian, cantik…pokoke te-o-pe-be-ge-te!."

"Oke…," Itachi nyengir, "Boleh keluar…."

"Sukur…sukur…," Shikamaru keluar sembari melonjak, tak lupa menyambar sepotong mochi. Beracun? Peduli amat! Laper!.

Keempat temannya mengerubung penasaran.

"Diapain kamu," tanya Naruto,

"Digigit,"

"Dibantai,"

"Dicium,"

"Dicakar,"

"Ditarik tuh mulut,"

"Digencet,"

"Nggak…kok," Shikamaru hendak melanjutkan, tapi Itachi sudah memanggil nama selanjutnya.

"**SUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………………………."**

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Sekali cukup!." Gaara beringsut, dia melepas guci pasir dan menitipkannya ke Neji (selalu ke Neji?) lalu berlari masuk dan menutup pintu keras-keras, bruak! Itachi melonjak…kagetx…

"Halo Gaara…apa ka…,"

"Kesalahan terbesarku…," Gaara menyela cepat, "Adalah sudah membunuh banyak orang hanya karena hobi. Jadi kuputuskan membunuh bukan berdasar hobi, melainkan kewajiban!."

"Ya-ya-ya…," Itachi menulis sembari bergidik, "Menakutkan bener nih anak…."

"Aku pernah menghajar Sasuke…,"

"O…itu bagus…sampai mati malah makin bagus. Lalu?."

"Aku pernah memukul Gai-sensei…."

"Bunuh saja…lalu,"

"Berkelahi sama Kakashi-sensei…"

"Bantai saja tuh orang tua! Lalu,"

"Menendang pantat Jiraiya-sannin."

"Cabuti saja urat-uratnya…lalu?."

"Udah!."

"Rahasia terbesarmu? Yang oke ya?."

"Pernah eng…mencium…Genma…eh! Tapi waktu itu nggak sengaja! Sumpah! Kami jatuh bareng! Suer! Aku nggak sengaja loh! Percaya deh! Bener!."

"Iya-iya, aku percaya, kamu kok gagap banget ya? Biasa sajalah…aku juga pernah kok sama Neji…," Itachi mencorat-coret catatannya dengan muka menahan tawa, psycoooo juga manusiaaaa! Punya rasa punya hati! Jangan samakan dengan ulek dan panciiiiiii !….

"Lalu?."

"Eng…aku suka es krim cokelat."

"**Gubrak!."**

"Hallo…kau nggak apa-apa," Gaara melongok ke bawah meja, dimana Itachi jatuh terlentang dengan kepala benjol, kliyeng…psycooo…heh…suka…es krim? Alamak! Cokelat lagi!

"Sori, kesalahan teknis." Itachi buru-buru membetulkan posisinya supaya bisa kembali cool—"lalu,"

"Udah!."

"Pertanyaan buatmu…." Itachi melirik ke box rahasia di sisi laci meja, **"Apa pendapatmu tentang Genma?."**

"Nani," Gaara terkejut, bayangan sebentuk wajah tampan berambut emas muncul di atas kepalanya, ih! Bush! Bush! George Bush! Bush! Presiden Amrik! Eh! Jaka sembung? gak nyambung!

"Amm…anu, anu anu itu anu itu eh…anu itu anu…**sumpeh lo?."**

"**Sumpeh deh!."**

"Eng…Genma itu, manis, eng…gimana ya? Lucu…kalem, keren. Cool tapi rada pemalu. Imut juga sih…terus baik. Yah…gitu deh…."

"Mau keluar?."

"Ya."

"Keluarlah."

Gaara menghela napas, dia keluar dengan segan dan muka merona. Dia yakin Itachi pasti sedang ketawa abis-abisan di dalam. Es krim cokelat? Kenapa sih aku ngomong kalo aku suka? Uh! Mulut! Nggak bisa dijaga! Emang susah jadi orang jujur!.

Gaara bersila di bawah, main pasir dengan gucinya. Suara Itachi kembali membawa korban, korban baru…

"**Baka Otoutouuuuuuuu! Kemari sayanggggggg!."**

"Rasanya kepalaku mules," Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji, "Ada obat?."

"Ntar aja, abis dieksekusi. Bisa request,"

"Apa,"

"Cabut lidahnya."

"Kuusahakan." Sasuke mengedip, dia menitipkan jaket dan emblem konohanya ke Neji—ngangguk, trus mengecup kening Naruto ( kayak mau menghadapi hukuman pancung ) lalu membungkuk ke arah matahari berulang-ulang. Melempar cium ke arah Shika dan Gaara. Keduanya kaget setengah hidup setengah mati, mirip lampu disko.

"Hai." Sasuke menyapa kakaknya di bilik. Itachi mengekeh pelan,

"Lama tak jumpa…."

"Tiap hari juga ketemu."

"Yang masa?."

"Emang situ kondang," Sasuke balas mencibir, "Cepat mulai! Aku bisa gatal kalau terus-terusan di sini!."

"Sabar kenapa sih," Itachi membalik selembar kertas, "Sebutkan kesalahan terbesar yang pernanh kau lakukan…."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, "Satu-satunya kesalahan terbesarku adalah menerimamu kembali sebagai kakakku! Bastard!."

"Oh—gitu? Menarik…menarik, catet, lalu?."

"Membiarkanmu hidup…,"

"Lalu,"

"Membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto-ku…."

"Lalu,"

"Membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah…."

"Lal…,"

"Sudah."

"Rahasia," Itachi mendelik nakal, "Top secret ya,"

"Nggak secret amat sih," ujar Sasuke tenang, "Aku pernah memasukkan Sianida ke dalam bubur sarapanmu sebulan lalu,"

"Pantes tenggorokan gue sepat!."

"Menambahkan garam ke dalam obat cuci perutmu…,"

"Pantes gue mencret!."

"Menambahkan serbuk ulat ke dalam ramuan Henge-mu…."

"Pantes, bukannya jadi Jim Carrey, malah mirip Donal bebek."

"Kamu tahu soal **_tittttttttttt_**…."

"Ya."

"Nah, aku pernah sama Naruto," jawab Sasuke tenang,

**TANG! **

Bola mata Itachi mencelat keluar, mulutnya nganga, pensilnya jatuh…

"Kaget," tanya Sasuke, sinis, "Udah biasa lagi, cobain aja…tapi jangan sama Naru—awas!."

"Enak nggak,"

"Mmm…taste better than ramen,"

"Kalo Neji gimana,"

"Coba aja ndiri…," Sasuke bersiap hendak keluar, tapi Itachi cepat-cepat melemparkan satu pertanyaan padanya—**"Bagaimana pendapatmu soal Sandaime-sama?."**

"Hokage ketiga ya? Hmmm…," Sasuke mngerut dagu, "Cuma kakek-kakek baik hati yang agak menyebalkan, sudah ya? Daaaaahhhh…."

"Dah."

**"UZUMAKI NARUTOO!."**

"**Omaygod…**," Naruto memegangi kepalanya, "Neji, aku nggak akan dibunuh kan?."

"Tenang saja, kalau dia megang kepalamu, lapor Sasuke, megang tanganmu, lapor Gaara. Megang pipimu, jangan ragu-ragu, pakai rasengan!."

"Oke!."

Naruto memasuki bilik setelah Sasuke melewatinya, Itachi nampak senang dengan cengiran setannya, dasar kakak si bastard, adiknya saja kurang ajar, apalagi kakaknya, huhh..i hate this akatsuki.

"Honey manis, ceritakan padaku soal kesalahan terbe…,"

"Aku tidak merasa pernah punya salah tuh."

"A…oke…I believe at you, wajahmu cyuute banget sih, bikin nggak tega, kalau tidak ada kesalahan, rahasia…apa rahasiamu?."

"Having a kiss, sure."

"Apa? Sama siapa?."

"Sasuke."

"Oh—I see…," Itachi meringis, "Aku tidak heran jika kau sama Sa…,"

"Lalu juga pernah sama Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kankurou, Kabuto, Genma, Hayate, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, kamu, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ukon, Orochimaru, Haku, Ibiki, As…,"

"I seeeeeeeeeeee………..," Itachi mencoba tetap bertahan dengan muka cool-nya, dia hampir saja meremukkan pensil catatan hingga nyaris patah. Nggak kuwathhhhh…baakaaaaa otoutou…beraninya kau membiarkan Naruto dicium sama orang laiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn……….!.

"Na…naruto…pe..pertanyaan terakhir, Yondaime…menurutmu, dia gimana?."

"Chichi," Naruto mendelik, "Are? Mm…chichi lembut, nggak marahan, lucu, cakep, imut, manis, tampan, keren, tinggi, perhatian, bijaksana, nggak pervert. Memangnya kenapa?."

"Nggak."

"Ya sudah! Ja matta," Naruto berlari keluar bilik dengan wajah super ceria, lain halnya dengan Neji yang gemetaran menggigiti jarinya di sebelah istana pasir Gaara. Shikamaru ngorok, Sasuke semedi di bawah pohon pisang, nyari wangsit. Gimana nih?."

**"HYUUGA!."**

"Mati aku," Neji toleh kanan-kiri, "Tasukete dong!."

Sasuke dan Gaara memandangnya sejenak, mengepalkan tangan mereka,

"**GANBATTE KUDASAI!."**

"Gundulmu," Neji menyumpah-nyumpah, dia segera masuk ke bilik dengan wajah ditekuk, sebaliknya Itachi terlihat sangat gembira.

"Hai…Neji."

"….," Neji terduduk, menatap ke bawah dengan manyun, "Apa pertanyaannya?"

"Ngobrol dulu gimana? Soal…,"

"Aku nggak mau ngobrol denganmu."

"Oh—ayolah,"

"Nggak!."

"Eng—bagaimana kalau…,"

"Kubilang enggak! Perlu kupukul wajahmu?."

"Nggak perlu, nggak perlu, oke-oke…aku mulai saja, sebutkan beberapa kesalahan terbesarmu…. Jawab lebih dari satu ya?."

Nei mengerenyit sejenak, Itachi dengan serius memelototinya sembari senyum-senyum kecil. Wajah yang serba polos. Tipe gue bangetx.

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah membiarkan diriku berbicara denganmu saat ini, membiarkan kau melotot tanpa kucolok, membiarkanmu hidup, membiarkanmu memegang tanganku tadi pagi, dan semua perbuatanmu yang entah kenapa kuijinkan, aku bego ya,"

"Nggak kok, hikx…," Itachi mengusap airmatanya, dua buah kapak menancap di lubuk hati. Hancur hatiku…mengenang dikau…lagunya siapa?

"Rahasia terbesarnya boleh nggak dijawab,"

"O—bol…eh? Apa? Nggak boleh donkx...harus di jawab," Itachi meringkuk di sudut bangku, "Kenapa,"

"…."

"Ayo, ngomong,"

"Janji ya? Nggak boleh ketawa…."

"Janjiiiiii."

"Hmm…," Neji menarik napas sejenak, "Nggak deh, coret aja nggak apa-apa… lagipula aku sudah lulus tiga tingkat di bawah tadi."

"Kok gitu?."

"Lho? Nggak boleh?."

"Tapi harus dijawab."

"Ntar kalo sudah selesai ujian…." Neji beranjak dari kursinya. Itachi buru-buru mencegah—"Hoi! Pertanyaan khususnya…."

"Apa?."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang **aku?."**

"Sekalian entar."

"BRAK!."

Itachi manyun.

"HEBAT! KALIAN SEMUA BERHASIL LULUS! YIHAAA! HURRAY!." Lee mencak-mencak kegirangan begitu kelima temannya kembali dengan sudah memakai lencana Anbu yang dibagikan Gekko Hayate di lantai bawah. Sesaat lagi mereka akan mengikuti penyerahan topeng dari asrama Anbu.

"Capekkkkkk…." Shikamaru meringsut di bangku tunggu, kerumunan hiruk pikuk chuunin, genin, jounin, sampai para anbu yang lain mengisi halaman asrama. Keenam cowok itu berada di balik pangung, menunggu dipanggil. Lee berdiri sok penting dengan catatan di tangan, Naruto lemes, Neji ngantuk, Sasuke ngorok, Gaara nguap. Suara ramai di depan pangung tak membuat mereka marah, soalnya saking capek dan mangkelnya mereka sama ujian tadi.

"Siapa yang akan membagi topengnya?." Gaara nyeletuk sambil menguap lagi, bau pasir…Lee mengangkat bahu,

"Tahu, katanya sih, sudah diberitahukan sama kalian. Memangnya Itachi-senpai nggak ngomong?."

"Apa," Sasuke mendelik, Lee menjelaskan lagi kata-katanya,

"DI lantai 4 kalian dapat pertanyaan khusus soal seseorang kan?."

"He—h."

"Nah—orang itu yang akan memberikan topeng anbu pada kalian."

"Heeh,"

Benar saja, saat mereka dipanggil oleh Hayate, lima sosok sudah berdiri di atas panggung penyerahan. Lee menyuruh mereka berbaris rapi sesuai nama. Sedangkan Iruka-sensei membacakan profil mereka satu persatu.

"Suna no Gaara, usia 17 tahun. Sunagakure. Elemen tanah. Jabatan Anbu bagian Barat. Maju ke depan,"

Gaara menaiki tangga panggung, dia menghadap ke depan seseorang yang sedang memegangi seragam anbu yang terlipat rapi beserta topengnya dengan muka merah dan agak gemetar.

"I…ini,"

"Thanks, Genma,"

"Gokaku omedetou…," Genma menambahkan, "Semoga berhasil."

"Kau nggak mau jadi anbu juga,"

"Rasanya tidak,"

"Baiklah…thanks, oh…jangan lupa." Gaara mengerling. Muka Genma merona lagi. Dia turun dari tangga kanan. Gaara tanga sebelah kiri.

Iruka-sensei berteriak lagi,

"Hyuga Neji, 18 tahun. Konohagakure. Clan Hyuga. Elemen Cahaya. Jabatan Anbu bagian selatan. Silakan ke depan."

"Oke…." Neji menganguk, dan alangkah sebalnya dia ketika menjumpai Itachi berdiri dengan seragam dan topeng sembari tersenyum dia atas panggung,

"Kau lagi."

"Nih," Itachi menyerahkan seragam ke tangan Neji, "Selamat ya?."

"Topengnya?."

"Tuntaskan pertanyaan yang tadi, baru aku serahkan."

"Yang mana?."

"Rahasiamu."

"Oh—itu," Neji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ketombe kambuh.

"Aku nggak akan ketawa deh…," Itachi nyengir, "Apaan sih?."

"Bisa pinjam telingamu?."

Itachi menunduk, Neji celingukan, semua masih memandang ke arahnya. Naruto juga. Yah…hihihi…dia meringis, ditariknya kerah baju Itachi, dan…

"**Nyaahh**!." Naruto terbelalak, lidi Genma langsung jatuh, Hayate buru-buru batuk. Dan guci Gaara tahu-tahu putus dari tali.

"Apaan," tanya Sasuke, Naruto menunjuk ke panggung, dan Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya muka Itachi merah sembari memegangi pipi. Neji ngakah.

"Itu rahasianya, aku suka padamu…."

"Heh,"

"Turun dulu ya? Dah!."

"Hei! Hei! Neji!…," Itachi bergegas menuruni tangga, Iruka bengong melihat mereka berdua melewatinya dengan mupeng. Dia melanjutkan panggilan,

"Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun, Konohagakure. Clan Uzumaki. Elemen api. Jabatan Anbu bagian Tengah."

"**CHICHIIIII**!." Naruto langsung maju ke atas pangung, Arashii menepuk kepalanya pelan, tinggi mereka nyaris sepadan, seperti anak kembar.

"Selamat ya? Jalankan tugasmu dengan baik," dia mengecup pipi Naruto masing-masing, Sasuke menggeram, hihhh…sabar…sabar, dia kan papanya… wajar…wajar…wajar gitu lokhx.

"Aku akan terus berusaha sampai jadi Hokage,"

"O-ya? Akan kutunggu," jawab Arashii, "Sana turun,"

"Oke."

"Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun. Konohagakure. Clan Uchiha. Elemen api. Jabatan Anbu bagian timur…"

"**Nooooooooooooooooooooo**!" Sasuke berkelit ketika Sarutobi nyaris saja mecium pipinya tanda selamat. Uwahh! Ada kulit palsu gak? Dia cepat-cepat melap bekas ciuman di pipinya. Kakek peyot nyium daun muda. Nggilani gitu lokh! Pedofil! Kita kan masih imut.

"Nara Shikamaru, 18 tahun, Konoha gakure, Clan Nara, jabatan ketua Anbu."

"Hihihihihihi…." Shikamaru ngakak ketika dia mendapat ciuman dari Tsunade. Serasa ketiban durian runtuh. Muka bonyok, kecoret, kaki berlubang tak jadi masalah, yang penting…hasilnya bo!.

"Yahh…manis juga enggak, keren dikit. Imut. Trus junkie, kamu…," Neji mengendus topeng Anbu-nya di samping Itachi yang lagi duduk di bangku taman asrama, "Cukup kan komentarnya,"

"Yahh, bolehlah…," jawab Itachi senang, "Kita jadian kan,"

"Apanya? Aku bilang aku suka padamu bukan berarti kita jadian! Enak aja! Memang aku apaan! Jaga tuh mulut!."

"Yah—neji…."

"Apa? Protes?."

"Yah—neji…."

"Apa?."

"Kiss lagi dong…."

"Nih...ambil semua!…" Neji menumpahkan seluruh isi kantong jaket ke atas bangku. Permen tok.

Di seberang, si Genma lagi bersila di rumput, sedangkan Gaara berayun terbalik di atas pohon.

"Genma…oi…Genma."

"Ng? Nani?."

"Kamu nganggep aku apa?."

"Kok tanyanya sep…,"

"Jawab saja."

"Eng-ang-eng…. Eng..uhm…eng…"

"Apa?."

"Uhmm…temen."

"Cuma temen?."

"Maunya apa?."

"Lebih dikit."

"Ya anggep saja begitu."

"Boleh?."

"Terserah."

"Sumpeh lo?."

"Suer deh."

"Nanti malam ada acara,"

"Nggak."

"Makan di luar yuk."

"Heh," Genma mendelik, "Makan malam?."

"Iyalah, masa breakfast malem-malem. Mau tidak,"

"Nggak."

"Gennnmmmmaaaaa…."

"Ditraktir?."

"Tentu."

"Okelah."

"Sip!." Gaara melompat turun, memeluk Genma sekali, lalu lenyap seketika, suaranya bergema sembari diiringi kekehan, dengan wajah merah Genma kembali ke kantor jounin. Melewati Sasuke dan Naruto di sebelah asrama. Mereka lagi berjalan pulang menuju gerbang.

"Leganya abis pelantikan," kata Naruto, Sasuke bersiul,

"Heh, usuratonkachi,"

"Nani?."

"Mmm…nanti malam nonton yuk?."

"Capek."

"Idiot."

"Aku capekkkk!."

"Mau dipijitin? Gimana kalo ke sauna?."

"Engg…kamu ngak ada niat macem-macem kan,"

"Pikiranmu dibersihin dikit kenapa,"

"Habisnya tiba-tiba."

"Kamu mau tidak,"

"Mau, asal kamu nggak macem-macem,"

"Tenang," kata Sasuke, dia memalingkan muka, terlihat banget mupeng-nya dengan senyum mencurigakan—"Habis ini kita makan ya?."

"Makan," Naruto langsung melotot, "Ramen nyaw?."

"Ya…ichiraku."

"Payself?."

"Traktir."

"Thanks Sasukeeeeeeeeee!." Naruto melonjak, dipeluknya Sasuke erat-erat, ups! Setan, hampir aja masuk tuh di 60 agree meeting. Untung saja Kakashi memergoki mereka dan Naruto buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Acara makan di kantor Hokage-sama, segera datang."

"**BAIK**!."

"Hh…oke, ayo Sasuke!."

"Yo-a," Sasuke mengekor di belakang, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi planning penuh kelicikan dan rencana busuk. Mupengnya disembunyikan dalam-dalam, ada saatnya nanti akan sou kou kara ga Show Time….

OWARI 


End file.
